Affairs
by flora aphroditte
Summary: A new nurse had just arrived in Moby Dick. She seemed to be just an ordinary nurse, but there's something about her that just not usual. Time setting five years before the war in Marineford. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the character within, only this time I own my OC. I do not make money or any financial benefit from this**

**Warning: OC and little bit OOC**

**A/N: The story took place five years before the war in marine ford**

**000**

Before the story began, let me introduce my OCs

Kiera

23 years old

Long black haired

Nurse

Lucy

21 years old

Short brown haired

Nurse

Mary

24 years old

Long blonde haired

Nurse

XXX

The nurses were examined the whitebeard pirates Captain when whitebeard found a newbie among the nurses. "Hey, I never saw you before." the captain said.

The long haired nurse stopped her doing, "I'm sorry sir I'm here, I've just came by this morning."

"Alright kid, what's your name?" asked the strongest man alive

The newbie bowed a bit, "My name is Kiera, nice to meet you Sir."

"Well then, welcome aboard kid." Said the man

Kiera continued her doing, "jeez, you should tell me before carrying a new person." The captain added

"We're very sorry Sir but we lack of person since Mary fell in love with someone and decided to stay in the last island we visited." Lucy explained

"All of a sudden?" he asked

"Well Sir, you know what people in east says about love. Love is like a hurricane." Lucy smiled

**000**


	2. Something about Kiera

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the character within, only this time I own my OC. I do not make money or any financial benefit from this**

**Warning: OC and little bit OOC**

**A/N: The story took place five years before the war in marine ford**

**000**

Marco knocked the door, "Pops, got a minute?"

"Come in."

The first division Commander entered, closed the door behind him and sat in front of his Captain or rather he called pops.

"What is it son?"

"It's about your new nurse, I found something about her."

XXX

In the kitchen, two nurses were in the middle of conversation when one of them suddenly sneezed.

"Kiera, are you okay?" asked Lucy worried

"I don't know I just suddenly sneezed."

"Suddenly sneezed, maybe someone was talking about you right know." They burst into laugh

XXX

"What is it?" asked the old Yonkou

"It's about her heir. Her mother was Irene Sakazuki." Whitebeard put down his bottle of sake.

"Was?"

"Irene was dead twenty years ago, I'm sorry Pops."

Edward's face saddens, "When was she born?"

"17 July 1494aos."

"7 month after Irene disappeared. Guess she left for a certain reason."

"You mean that..." Marco didn't continue his sentence

"There's no doubt about it."

"Are you going to tell her about this?"

"I'm going to tell her at the time."

Whitebeard drank his sake before continued, "For now I need you to keep this as a secret."

XXX

_Flash back (1490aos)…._

_Somewhere in the South Blue a young woman picked vegetables in a vegetable market. She had short black haired. _

_She was about to paid her vegetable when a man ran and shouted, "WHITEBARD PIRATES ARE HERE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"_

_Most of people started to panicking, they heard many horrible stories about pirates._

_"You can keep your money miss and I suggest you to start to run for your life…" said the merchandiser before ran._

_Instead of ran from the pirates the back haired woman ran toward the harbor, "Miss your heading wrong direction."_

_Before reached harbor she met a huge man, blonde wave haired, white mustache that shape like sickle._

_"Are you a pirate?" asked the woman curiously_

_"Was that how you treat the older? Where's your manner?"_

_"I'm sorry sir, I just get too exited." Edward chuckled a bit_

_'What a weird kid.' He thought_

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"My Name Irene Sakazuki, eh, please to met you sir."_

_End of Flash Back_

XXX

Marco was sat on the deck when the nurses headed the medical room in the morning.

He stared at Kiera before turned his gaze toward the sea.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Tatch smiled

"Hey, it's not like what you're thinking of."

"And just what am I thinking?"

**000**

**I'm sorry that I took long time to write another chapter I hoped you like it.**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the character within, only this time I own my OC.  
><strong>

**A/N: The story took place five years before the war in marine ford**

**000**

"What can we do for you?" asked a nurse when Thatch entered the medical room.

"Um, I'm not feeling well today, maybe I got fever." The nurses chuckled a bit, they knew he was lying.

Kiera approached the fourth division Commander, "Let me help you, Sir."

After several checked she found no sign of illness on Thatch, "I guess you just tired, I'll give you some vitamin."

"I never saw you before. When did you come?"

"I had just arrived yesterday sir."

"No need so casual, I'm Thatch what's your name?"

"My name is Kiera Sakazuki."

"Sakazuki, do you have any relative with that Admiral?"

"I had no idea sir. My mother died when I was three."

"What about your father?"

"I believed you had more important things to do, good day Sir."

"See you around Kiera." Thatch smiled at her before left

XXX

Marco watched as his friend walked out from medical room and walked toward him.

"I know what you're trying to do." The first division Commander glared.

"Don't worry; I'm on your side."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you to get closer to her."

The zoan Phoenix tapped his head, "It's not like what you're thinking."

"No need to deny it, you had been watching her since the first time she came here."

If wouldn't because his father order Marco would have been explained the situation. But no, he understands that Whitebeard might have a reason to keep this secret maybe for while.

XXX

"I think he likes you." Lucy said after Thatch left the room

"I believe he just try to be nice."

"And why you made him leave does his question bothering you?"

"I just no used to talk about myself."

"I see."

**000**

**Sorry, this chapter shorter than before but I hoped I can get more review for this one :)  
><strong>


	4. An ambush

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the character within, only this time I own my OC.**

**A/N: The story took place five years before the war in marine ford**

**000**

A month has been passed since Kiera arrived at Moby Dick, so far she mingled well with the crews but mostly getting along with Lucy. Thatch often chatted with her only to ask about her relationship with Marco. The fourth division commander was believed that there was something between them.

It was late in the afternoon and the medical crews was prepared leave the infirmary when Kiera felt strange presence around them. Even without practice she somehow has the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki.

"This ship is under attacked." Said the long black haired nurse straight

"How can you be so sure?" Another nurse asked

"I just know it, and I think two of them is heading this way." Kiera continued

"Hey, don't scare us like that….." Before Lucy finished her sentence, the door was opened with force and two men rushed in

One of them was wearing all green wrestling costume including green mask while the other one was skinny man with short blue hair and dressed up like a cowboy.

XXX

Meanwhile in the deck of Moby Dick, everyone was fought the invaders who suddenly appeared and make an ambush.

Suddenly the old Yonkou noticed something, "Go to the infirmary, two of them already inside."

"Whoa, now they are attacking the ladies too?" Marco rushed, ignoring Thatch question

XXX

"We are just medical team, please don't hurt us." One of the nurses whimpered

"We just came to take her." Said the man in wrestling costume while pointed at Kiera

"Why? Did I make something wrong? Did we ever meet before?" Kiera asked

"Please, she just a nurse." Lucy tried to defend her friend

"The order said that we must bring her alive, but we don't mind to kill anyone who dare to stand in our way." The skinny man shot his bullet toward the brown haired nurse but Kiera covered her fiend's body with hers.

"KIERA." The rest of the nurses shouted as they saw blood from their friend

"Idiot, if she died then the boss would kill us too." The green masked man yelled

"But she's the one who take a place in my bullet direction." The blue haired complained

A half transformed blue flamed bird appeared and attacked both of them with his 'talon'.

"If you are really strong why not fight with your equal instead of our medical team?" The First division Commander protested

"We just came by to pick her up and she injured because of her own fault." The blue haired man clapped the dusk from his clothes

"You know about her don't you?" The man in wresting costume attacked Marco before he continued his sentence

The blonde haired pirate was thrown across the room and created a big crack on the wall.

"Ouch, that was hurt." The Phoenix said with plain expression

"Secure the ladies." Marco ordered when he saw two members of his division appeared

XXX

Strangely, the battle itself only lasted less than half hour with the victory on the side of Whitebeard pirates of course.

Even without any casualty between his children, The Strongest man alive was still felt uneasy.

So he gathered as many information as can get from all of his Commanders.

Unfortunately, all of them indicated something he wished never happened.

XXX

"How's the girl?" The ship doctor surprised to find Whitebeard himself outside the medical room

"She's going to be okay. The bullet doesn't hit any vital organ."

"Please excuse me, Sir." Said the Doctor before left

Edward Newgate entered the infirmary followed with shocked expression from the nurses.

"Can you leave me with this girl a moment?" Asked The Captain firmly

One of them nodded before they left the room.

XXX

It was a long silence before Whitebeard opened up the conversation.

"I heard the two of them made after you." Kiera nodded

"Did you know why they tried to attack you?" The old Yonkou continued

"They said that the order was to bring me alive."

**000**

**I have to fix this chapter because of the mistake I made. Hopefully you like it.**


	5. And the Story Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the character within, only this time I own my OC.**

**A/N: The story took place five years before the war in marine ford**

**000**

The following night after the ambush the surveillance was being tightened. Two of the commanders were on their guard duty.

"I heard some rumors about today ambush," Thatch broke the silence.

"What is it yoi?"

"They were targeting Kiera weren't they?"

Marco took a deep breath, he somehow knew that his brothers and sisters would get to this kind of conclusion, but again he has secret to keep for awhile.

"What makes you think that way?"

"Come on, don't play dumb with me! You have to be know something, I mean you have observing her since the day she arrived."

XXX

Meanwhile in the infirmary Kiera was talking with the Captain.

"I heard you were born on West Blue, is that true?" The old yonkou broke the ice.

"Not really sir. They said my mother and I arrived at the island when I was two years old. So I'm not sure where my real hometown are" The nurse explained

"Did your mother ever tell you about her family, like your father perhaps?"

"No sir, my mother died when I was three and I've been raised in the orphanage since then." Kiera took a deep breath before continued.

"The people who raised me know nothing about me and my mother except for her full name. Even then they weren't sure either she use her maiden name or her husband's family name."

Whitebeard hesitated, he wasn't sure what or how let on the young woman about her own family tree but he decided that she had the right to know. There was a chance that she might doubt his testimony but no one know until they tried.

"I know your mother," Kiera was surprise to hear that.  
>"Are you serious? How did you know about her? How was she? Do you know who my father is?" The nurse asked excitedly.<p>

"Take it easy kid, let me tell you the story."

Whitebeard hesitated, "Twenty six years ago I met your mother in South Blue."

"I knew it I'm not coming from the west blue."

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" the captain glared.

"I am sorry sir, please continue the story."

"She was younger than you when we first met. She introduced herself as Irene Sakazuki."

"It is her maiden name then." Kiera exclaimed.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" The Captain was annoyed.

"I am sorry, I'm getting too excited."

'Like mother like daughter.' Whitebeard thought.

"Irene was a high spirited woman with high level of curiosity."

XXX

"Look I know there something wrong with our new nurse, and I believed you know something about that. We're family right? What's the point being family if you kept secret like this?"  
>"I would like to share with you but Pops said this should be kept secret at least for a while, yoi."<br>"Well if Pops want so, I can't argue with that can me?"

With that Marco have a feeling that his brother would try harder to figure out the thing he tried to kept as secret.

**000**

**I am sorry for not updating soon but thank you for the reviews anyway.**


	6. An Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the character within, only this time I own my OC.**

**A/N: The story took place five years before the war in marine ford**

**000**

Whitebeard was sitting next to the railing, while drank a bottle of sake.

"Come out son!" The captain ordered.

Marco walked out from the shadows, "How her reaction was Pops?"

The old yonkou gulped his sake before answered, "She didn't say much. It must be difficult for her now."

"What should we do know?"

"Kiera has the right to choose her path."

The blue Phoenix scratched his head, "I don't think she have much of choice Pops. You're not expecting that Admiral to receive her as family, aren't you?"

"How long are you going to eavesdropping Thatch?" The old yonkou asked.

The mentioned pirate appeared, "I am sorry Pops."

XXX

Kiera was back to work on the next morning, despite many protest from her friends.

"You sure remind me of our certain person," Lucy commented

"And since when we started to call him indirectly," Kiera teased her friend in respond.

The rest of the nurses giggled together.

"Looks like you ladies are on a very good mood this morning," Thatch suddenly appeared in front of the infirmary.

"Good morning Commander Thatch," Kiera greeted.

"I thought you are suppose to resting," The fourth division Commander commented.

"I am feeling better already sir," Kiera stated.

"No, she insists to back to work," An unnamed nurse said.

"Well then, would you like to help me shopping on the island?" Thatch asked.

"I am sorry but I had much of work today."

The brown pompadour haired man had some question for the newest medical tem, but he had to find away to went along with her.

"Um, this is actually Pops order. He wants me to buy some stuff with you," He was definitely laid.

"Well if the Captain ordered so, I'll go with you."

The rest of the nurses chuckled; Thatch wasn't a good liar though. Although knowing that the Commander was lying, Kiera agreed to go because she was moved by his attempt to ask her out. Despite that attempt wasn't good attempt in any point of view.

XXX

On some unknown place,

"Consider the job is done," Spandam stated.

"Is she dead already? Don't be too confident, remember your target is in Moby Dick and under Whitebeard's protection," the voice from den den mushi answered.

"The target is just a nurse, how hard could it be?"

"That woman must be eliminated before her existence being known. Your subordinate must infiltrate immediately to do so."

"I don't need my subordinate to do that, I had make a deal with an 'insider'."

The den den mushi showed shocked expression, "there are traitor among them?"

"There is a guy name chameleone who already join white beard pirates several months ago. He joined to destroy them from the inside. So, I made a deal with him to execute Irene's daughter and make it look like an accident."

**000**

**I am sorry to disappoint you but I decide to reveal Kiera's back story for the further chapters. Hope you enjoyed this. Review please ****J**


End file.
